


if not for the laws of this land

by Lobo_Loca



Series: the baddest nerd around [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (There's like two lines of prose at the end), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Greil's Mercenaries Group Chat, Humor, Soren and Shinon are roommates, chat fic, honestly it's a miracle Shinon's still alive and the apartment isn't on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: [Soren]: Meanwhile, murder isn't legal and I've never been more upset about that.





	if not for the laws of this land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Wandering_Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wandering_Serena/gifts).



**[Soren]** : Meanwhile, murder isn't legal and I've never been more upset about that.

**[Soren]** :  _ sink.png _

**[Mist]** : Whelp. 

**[Mist]** : I'm sure if you decided to disregard the law, Ike’ll be willing to help you move the body. 

**[Mist]** : Hypothetically speaking. 

**[Ranulf]** : Lololol, should've made sure Ike got his roommate request in on time. 

**[Shinon]** : I AM IN THIS CHAT YOU KNOW 

**[Shinon]** : the hell are you advocating my death for over dirty dishes 

**[Soren]** : It's been over a week. 

**[Soren]** : Wash. Them. 

**[Soren]** : Or be prepared for the consequences.

**[Shinon]** : i’m not afraid of you

Soren snorted. 

He crossed the tiny living room off the kitchenette, calling down the hall, “Then come say it to my face instead of over chat, you coward!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I'm turning into a meme, aren't I. Or a shitposter. I blame Serena entirely since Soren's first message is literally copy-pasted from last night's group chat (though I will admit that she hasn't quite reached Soren's level of passive-aggressiveness since no one in that group chat was responsible for the dishes). 
> 
> There will be more of this verse. Eventually.


End file.
